1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ceiling fan structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ceiling fan and blade assembly wherein the same is arranged to employ and efficient orientation of blade loops in lieu of conventional planar blade members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ceiling fans of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art, such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,662,823; 4,900,236; and 4,936,751.
The prior art has heretofore utilized planar blade structures projecting relative to a rotary motor mechanism, wherein the instant invention attempts to provide for blade construction enhancing air movement in orientation relative to the fan, as well as minimizing shadows and the like utilizing a centrally oriented illumination source and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.